Perfluoroalkylene ether bibenzoxazole polymers can be synthesized that possess a combination of high thermooxidative stability, low glass transition temperatures, and hydrolytic stability. Because of these desirable properties, the polymers have shown promise as candidate materials for advanced aerospace applications. Examples of such polymers are disclosed by R. C. Evers, one of the coinventors herein, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,846,376; 3,994,861; and 4,005,142. Although the polymers can be cured to elastomers, the process is difficult and requires relatively extreme conditions. Additionally, the mechanical properties of the resultant elastomers often require upgrading in order to be useful in aerospace applications.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide monomers that can be used in the synthesis of perfluoroalkylene ether bibenzoxazole polymers containing hydrocarbon cure sites.
Another object of the invention is to provide fluorocarbon bis(o-aminophenol) compounds containing a hydrocarbon moiety.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for synthesizing the fluorocarbon bis(o-aminophenol) compounds.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.